WHAT?
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: fic humor GSD di dunia tanpa peperangan shinn:awas loe kalo bikin gua apes a/n:hiii takut -,- happy reading


Hai readers ane newbie di fic GSD. ini fic pertama ane jadi maaf kalau ada kejanggalan  
seperti missing typo,gaje,dan gx masuk akal  
namanya juga fanfic XD*plak*  
jangan lupa review ya .

Disclaimer:gundam GSD punya sunrise

Ayo kita mulai

Suatu hari di bumi.  
keadaan masih normal tidak ada perang,tidak ada konflik dan  
tidak ada debad apapun.  
di rumah lacus.

Kira di ruang tamu lagi nonton tv sambil minum teh  
dan lacus yang duduk di samping kira juga nonton tv  
lagi asik-asiknya nonton tiba-tiba teh di cangkir kira udah abis.

"wah udah abis aku kira masih ada tadi"pikir kira

"kira mau tambah lagi tehnya?"tanya lacus

"boleh"balas kira

"aku ambilkan dulu yak"ucap lacus

Lacus pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil teh untuk kira  
kira tetap asik ama acaranya menonton 'sponge bob'.  
(A/N:WHAT! KIRA TERNYATA KAU!  
kira:nostalgia tau XD)

5 menit kemudian

"KYAAAAA!"TERIAKAN LACUS DI DAPUR

Kira langsung melesat ke dapur dengan keadaan tegang  
"LACUS ADA APA!?"tanya kira

"TIKUUUUUSSS"TERIAK LACUS YANG LANGSUNG NUNJUK ke bawah meja dimana letak tikus berada

"HYAAAHH"TERIAK KIRA LANGSUNG LOMPAT  
namun sang tikus masuk ke dalam meja

(sfx:**BUAAAKK**)suara kepala kira menghantam meja

"aduuhhh meja kurang ajar"rintih kira yang benjol kepalanya

"ehh kira aku pergi beli teh yang instan aja deh ya,nanti pas aku balik lagi tikus itu udah gx ada ya dah"ucap lacus yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kira dan tikus di rumahnya.

Kira menunduk ke kolong meja ternyata ada lubang di tembok,disitulah sang tikus itu tinggal  
kira pun mikir bagaimana caranya agar sang tikus tertangkap.

"pakai apa ya?"gumam kira  
*CLING*bohlam menyala  
"AH IYA!"ucap kira dan dia langsung pergi ke garasi  
5 menit kemudian dia kembali ke dapur dengan membawa jebakan tikus yang modelnya mirip kayak di film tom and jerry.

"pake ini pasti bisa"ucap kira ,dia pun menaruh keju di perangkap itu dan menaruhnya di depan lubang rumah sang tikus  
kira pun menunggu di luar meja.

15 menit kemudian

Kira terbangun dari tidur  
"hah! Gx ada suara yah?"bingung kira,dia mengambil perangkap tikusnya dan ternyata kejunya udah ilang tapi perangkapnya gx menjepit  
dia pun mencoba memegang penjepitnya kemudian...

(*CTAAAAAAK*suara penjepit perangkap*)

"**AAAAAUUUUUWWWW**"JERIT KIRA YANG TERJEPIT JARINYA

15 menit kemudian setelah kira membalutkan lukanya

"aduh dasar tikus kurang ajar pinter juga taktiknya kayaknya sang tikus ngajak perang ok"kesal kira kepada sang tikus  
dia pun mengambil hpnya

(sfx:tat,tut,tat,tut suara tombol handphone)

Dirumah athrun

*KRIIIINNG*bunyi hp athrun

"halo?"ucap athrun

"athrun bantu aku dong"mohon kira

"ngapain?"tanya athrun

"udah mendingan kau datang dulu kesini"ucap kira

"ok"balas athrun

3 jam kemudian athrun datang

"ada apa kira?"tanya athrun yang penasaran ada masalah apa sampai kira harus memanggil rohnnya kerumah lacus (hah!)

"bantuin aku nangkep tikus dong"ucap kira dengan polosnya

Krik...krik...krik...krik suara jangkrik

"gw dari rumah jauh-jauh kesini cuman untuk nangkeppin tikus! OGAH GUAAA"TERIAK ATHRUN

"tolonglah athrun tikusnya pintar tau"ucap kira

"kau udah coba perangkap belum?"tanya athrun

"udah NIH JARI AKU SAJA SAMPAI DI BALUT BEGINI"ucap kira yang menunjjukan lukanya ke depan athrun

Athrun cengo

"ok deh gua bantu"ucap athrun yang sepakat membantu kira nangkeppin sang tikus

Di dapur

Athrun menaruh umpan di tengah-tengah dapur

"nah selesai deh pas tikus itu keluar langsung kita tangkap tikus itu"ucap athrun

"kau yakin ini berhasil?"tanya kira

"cara ini udah pernah dicoba dirumah ku"ucap athrun

"oh"ucap kira

"udah yuk kita tunggu di samping meja kau dikiri aku di kanan"ucap athrun

Kira dan athrun pun siap menergap sang tikus

10 menit kemudian sang tikus keluar dari rumah untuk mengambil umpan athrun

"DAPAT KAUUU"TERIAK ATHRUN YANG LOMPAT UNTUK NANGKEP SI TIKUS

"KENAA KAUU'TERIAK KIRA YANG JUGA LOMPAT

(SFX**:BUAAAAKKK** suara kira dan athrun bertabrakan)

"aduh"rintih kira yang benjol

"ow"rintih athrun yang benjol juga

Sang tikus pun selamat mengambil umpan athrun dan kembali ke rumahnya -_-

"sial pintar juga dia"kesal athrun

"jadi sekarang gimana?"tanya kira

"panggil shinn"perintah athrun ke kira

"ok"ucap kira

Di rumah lunamaria

*TIIIIRRRRRT*bunyi hp shinn

"halo?"ucap shinn

"halo shinn ini kira,tolong dateng ke rumah lacus ya"ucap kira

"ngapain?"tanya shinn

"udah datang dulu kesini,nanti aku jelasin owh iya jangan lupa bawa perangkap tikus ya"ucap kira

"hai"ucap shinn dan langsung menutup telepon

"siapa shinn?"tanya luna

"kira yamato,katanya aku harus datang ke rumah lacus bawa perangkap tikus"ucap shinn

"buat apa?"tanya luna

"nggak tau"ucap shinn yang mengangkat bahunya

Di rumah lacus

Shinn datang membawa perangkap tikus

"nah datang juga kau"ucap athrun

"sebenarnya aku disuruh ngapain sih?"tanya shinn yang penasaran

"di dapur lacus ada tikus yang gx bisa kami tangkap"ucap athrun

"owh"ucap shinn

Di dapur

Shinn mengetes jebakannya dengan bulu ke penjepit

*CTAAAAKK*

"yosh"ucap shinn , dia menaruh umpan di penjepit dan menaruh di depan meja  
"udah beres kita tinggal tunggu bunyi deh"ucap shinn

"ayo kita tunggu saja di ruang tamu sambil nonton tv"ucap athrun

"owh iya aku belum selesai nonton sponge bobnya"ucap kira

Krik...krik...krik...krik

"kira kau masih nonton gituan!"ucap athrun yang cengo -,-!

"hehehe iya cuman untuk bernostalgia"ucap kira sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"masa kecil kurang bahagia rupanya"ucap shinn yang cengo -,-!

(a/n:kutuan tuh pala digaruk)

sejam kemudian  
mereka balik ke dapur ternyata kejadian yang mirip kira terjadi lagi.

"aneh kok bisa begini yak?"bingung shinn

"udah kau tes kan"ucap athrun

"sudah"ucap shinn yang mencoba memegang penjepitnya

*CTAAAAAAKK*

"**AAAAAAWWW**"TERIAK SHINN

5 menit kemudian

Jari shinn juga dibalut

"ok kayaknya kita harus pake kekerasan sekarang"ucap athrun

"setuju"ucap shinn dan kira

Di dapur

Sang tikus keluar dari rumah mencari makanan

"**TERTANGKAP KAU**"TERIAK KIRA

Namun tikus lari menjauh dari kira

"**TUNGGU**"TERIAK KIRA YANG MENGEJAR TIKUS SAMBIL BERUBAH MENJADI 'SEED MODE'

"**KEJAR DIAA**"TERIAK ATHRUN IKUT MENGEJAR TIKUS

"**TANGKAP DIAAA**"TERIAK SHINN

Dirumah lacus pun sedang terjadi ajang kejar-kejaran,timpuk-timpukkan dan banting-bantingan

*BUAK,BUAK,BUAK,BUAK,DUAR*

Sore hari lacus kembali ke rumah dan melihat keadaan di dapur yang tragis dengan  
meja berantakan,kulkas ambruk,kursi patah dan sayuran berserakkan di lantai dapur.

Lacus melepaskan belanjaannya ke lantai dan melihat kira,athrun dan shinn yang sedang kelelahan

"hah,hah,hah,hah capek"ucap kira

"haus"ucap athrun

"lelah"ucap shinn

"shinn,athrunnn,K**IRAAAAAAAA**"TERIAK LACUS yang udah berubah jadi seed mode

"hehehe hai lacus"ucap shinn,athrun,kira yang udah panik

*BEGEM*

"**NANGKEPPIN TIKUS AJA TIDAK BISA!,DASAR PAYAH!**"KESAL LACUS SAMPAI SELURUH JEPANG BERGUNCANG.(wow!)

-TBC-

Maaf ya kalau gaje,garing dan gx jelas  
jangan lupa reviewya XD. salam


End file.
